Going Off To Hogwarts
by TheTrueMrsEdmundPevensie
Summary: Set 19 years later. Draco and Hermione are married and have a son named Scorpius. This is just a little one-shot about them preparing Scorpius for going to Hogwarts. Dramione obviously! Read&review! :


Hermione walked down the street of Diagon Alley, her son holding onto her hand and her husband by her side. She looked at the different shops, seeing everybody running in and out of them. One boy was standing in front of a large window, admiring the newest broomstick while an older witch was selling cauldrons across the street. Hermione smiled, thinking back to the time when she was one of the children buying materials for the upcoming school year. Suddenly, she spotted Harry Potter with his wife Ginny, standing in front of Gringotts. Hermione turned to her husband, smiling brightly.

"Draco," he looked up from their son, Scorpius, "look who it is." She pointed to Harry and Draco raised his eyebrows.

"Potter. He married the Weasley girl?"

She nodded. "Come on, let's go say hello."

She began to walk towards them when he scoffed. "Sorry love, but I'm not talking to Potter."

She rolled her eyes and came back over to him. "Look, Harry is still my friend and I haven't seen him in a few days. Please, I promise I won't talk for long."

He sighed. "You go ahead. I think somebody would much rather look at the new Nimbus 3000." He looked down at Scorpius again, who was now pulling his hand toward the same large window that the little boy was standing at before. He chuckled before looking at his wife again.

She smiled at her son and said, "Okay, but you have to come over in a little while. Our next stop is Gringotts anyway."

"Yes yes, I will." He said absentmindedly, following his son to the broom shop. She rolled her eyes and smiled, then made her way through the crowded street to the Potters.

"Harry!" she said, before embracing him in a hug. She pulled away and smiled at him, in which he returned it. She then turned to Ginny and hugged her as well.

"Hey Hermione! Can you believe that Hogwarts is already coming up?" Ginny said, smiling.

"I know! It seems like only yesterday I was telling Scorpius about the school, let alone sending him to it!" she laughed.

"Where is he anyway?" Ginny asked, looking around.

"Oh, he's over there with Draco." She pointed to her husband and son, causing a scowl to come from Harry. Ginny nudged him hard, causing him to mutter an "Ow!"

Hermione turned back to them, grinning. "Scorpius has been captivated by the newest broom out right now. What is it, the Nimb-"

"The Nimbus 3000!" came a voice from below. Albus-Severus looked at his mom, frowning. "Mum says I can't get one until I'm at least in my second year of Hogwarts."

"I just think it would be safer if you're a little older." Ginny said, placing her hands on his shoulders.

"But Dad was my age when he started playing Quidditch!"

"He has a point you know." Harry commented. Ginny turned to her husband, disbelief on her face.

"Oh. So you want your son, who's not even eleven yet, to ride the fastest broom out right now!"

"I'm just saying that I was fine! So I'm sure he would be too!" Harry retorted.

"Thank you for backing me up on this, Honey!" Ginny said sarcastically, rolling her eyes in slight frustration.

Hermione chuckled when she felt a smaller hand grab onto her own. She looked down, her eyes resting on Scorpius's small pale face. She smiled and said, "Have fun looking at the broom?"

He nodded his head enthusiastically. "Yeah! Dad was telling me all about the time he played when he was at Hogwarts." Scorpius then looked at Harry, laughing. "He even said how he beat Uncle Harry!"

Even though Harry wasn't related to Scorpius's parents, he still called him his uncle and Ginny his aunt. Draco wasn't too happy with this arrangement, but Hermione insisted upon it.

"He did, did he?" Harry muttered. Ginny and Hermione laughed and Albus-Severus started talking to Scorpius, telling him all he knew about Quidditch. He _did_ learn from his parents, who were both Quidditch players.

"Speaking of my husband, where is he?" Hermione said, looking over her shoulder. She saw Draco slowly moving to where they were, although looking interested in what was on display in the different shop windows. But Hermione knew all too well that he was pretending and just stalling seeing Harry.

She managed to catch his attention, and he looked over innocently. She shot him a look, telling him to come over. He tried to protest, but as always, Hermione beat him. He openly sighed and walked over at regular pace, until he was standing right next to her.

"Really mature." She whispered. He just smirked, finding joy in making her mad. But the smirk faded when he and Harry locked eyes with each other. Ginny and Hermione glanced at each other before watching their husbands.

Ginny nudged Harry hardly again, the same time that Hermione elbowed Draco. Both men looked at their wives before turning back to each other.

Harry swallowed before saying, "Malfoy."

"Potter." Draco responded. They nodded, but continued to stare each other down.

"Well, it looks like that's all we're getting out of them." Ginny said, turning to Hermione.

Hermione nodded, sighing at the men's behavior. Sometimes it still felt like _they_ were in school, and not their children. Then she smiled, "It was so good to see you two again! And you Albus-Severus!" Harry's son smiled politely at her and Draco, before he and Scorpius went back to their 'intense' discussion.

Hermione then turned to Ginny and Harry again. "Are you going into Gringotts?"

"No, we just came out." Ginny then smiled at her son. "We're done with shopping. Now it's packing we need to worry about."

"Oh, alright. I guess I'll see you at the Platform tomorrow!" Hermione responded brightly.

"Yes, we'll save you a spot!" Ginny chuckled.

"Or at least just Hermione." Harry murmured, causing another nudge from Ginny. "Kidding!" he lied.

"Sure you were." She smirked, before hugging Hermione goodbye. They then pulled apart, Harry and Draco throwing one last look at each other, and the Potters were walking away.

"I'll see you at Platform 9 ¾!" Albus-Severus shouted. Scorpius smiled and nodded his head, before turning to his parents.

"I'm going to sit with him on the Hogwarts Express."

Hermione smiled at him. "Good! It will be nice to have a familiar face around. Especially on that day."

Scorpius then turned to Draco. "Was it scary for you on the first day?"

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "Not really. I mean, I know it won't be for you. You don't have my father for a dad." He looked down and muttered, "At least I don't think you do." Hermione heard him, but luckily Scorpius didn't.

"Yes, it will be fine." Hermione said reassuringly to her son. Then she looked at her husband with soft eyes. "Because you are _nothing_ like your father Draco."

He looked up at her, before a genuine smile broke out onto his face. He wrapped his arm around her, pulling her close to him and planting a kiss on her temple. She smiled back at him and they continued to walk like that, with Scorpius right in front of them.

Scorpius, looking up at his parents, just shrugged and kept walking until reaching the front desk. The nasty looking Goblin slowly lifted his eyes from the parchment he was writing on, staring at the Malfoy family.

He glanced at Scorpius before sourly saying, "Do you have your key?"

Draco looked at Hermione with his eyebrows raised, making her chuckle. He reached into his jacket and pulled out a small key and handed it up to the Goblin. The creature inspected it before leading them to the right vault.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The Malfoy family walked out of Gringotts, although Hermione was still a little dizzy. The cause was from the _very_ fast ride it takes to get to the vaults.

"You okay?" Draco asked, looking at her and smiling.

She closed her eyes before saying, "Yes, I'll be fine. I just hate flying and fast cart rides. I felt like I was on a roller coaster."

"A what?" Draco asked, looking confused. Hermione glanced at him before closing her eyes again.

"I'll explain it to you later. Right now we need to get to Flourish & Blotts and then get you," she looked at Scorpius, "a pet for school. What do you have in mind?"

"I want a snake!" At this Hermione groaned and Draco laughed.

"Go figure." Hermione said under her breath.

"Well what do you know?" Draco said, looking at his wife with a victorious expression on his face. "Looks like Scorpius will be in Slytherin!" Hermione rolled her eyes and chuckled.

"Your point?" She asked, raising her eyebrows at him.

His smile grew bigger. "You don't forget the deal we made when Scorpius was born, do you?" Hermione rubbed her forehead, but Scorpius continued to stare up at his parents very confused.

"What deal?"

Draco turned to him and crouched down, so he was eye level with his son. "You see, when your mother and I were at Hogwarts, we were in different houses. I was in Slytherin and she was in Gryffindor. So the day you were born, we made a deal to see which house _you_ would be in. I obviously bet my house and she hers. Ten galleons."

"Oh. But, what does me wanting a snake have to do with it?"

"Every house has a mascot, or a different animal to represent them. And a snake represents Slytherin." Draco replied, smiling.

"Well, in that case. I want to be in Slytherin!" Draco laughed again and Hermione raised her eyebrows.

"Oh, do you?" she chuckled.

"Yes." He replied, his smile mimicking his father's. Hermione wrapped her arms around his shoulders and ruffled his hair. "Mum!" he groaned, noticing his mother messing up his perfectly slicked back blonde hair. It looked just like Draco's when he was younger. She just smiled and kissed the top of his head.

"Alright, let's get to Flourish & Blotts first." Hermione said, taking Scorpius's hand. They again walked through the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, eventually making it to the famous book shop. But to their luck, it was just as busy inside.

"I'll go find my books." Scorpius said, moving towards the shelves stocked with different sized books.

"Are you sure? Because we can help you!" Hermione called through the many people.

"No, it's okay!" Scorpius called back, before disappearing behind a bookshelf. Hermione just sighed, then noticed all the people surrounding her and Draco.

"Wow." Hermione commented, looking around. "Is Gilderoy Lockhart here again?" she chuckled.

At this, Draco rolled his eyes. "Oh, I hated that guy."

Hermione turned to him, surprised. "What? He was my favorite author! At the time. I had the biggest crush on him." She blushed.

"What? You were practically _in love_ with the bloke! I remember that day we were all in here; you, me, Potter, and Weasley. I hated the way you were staring at him, like he was the best thing in the world." Draco said, wrinkling his nose.

Hermione smirked. "Draco, were you jealous?" She smiled, knowing he was even if he didn't admit it.

"No. I just didn't like the guy. And Potter making the front page with him, that just added to my frustration." Draco lied.

"Oh, okay. Whatever you say 'love'" Hermione said, repeating what he always called her. She came over and pecked his lips, in which he just smirked.

"Okay, I have every book on the list!" Scorpius said, although it sounded muffled. Draco and Hermione pulled away from each other and looked down to not find just their son, but their son holding a pile of books. He looked like he was about to fall over from the weight, so Draco quickly took them from him.

"Thanks." Scorpius said exasperatedly, trying to find his breath again.

"No problem." Draco said, the weight obviously not being a problem for him to hold.

He smiled down at his son as Hermione said, "We'll just pay for these and we can go get your…snake."

Draco laughed again, and Hermione rolled her eyes and smiled.

_~0~0~0~0~_

After exiting Flourish & Blotts they made their way over to Magical Menagerie, the local pet shop. Inside, the place was crawling with owls, cats, rats, snakes, you name it. Scorpius went toward the snake cages, but Hermione stayed back.

"Didn't they extend the list of animals this year?" Draco asked, looking at his wife.

She nodded. "Yes, I think so. Now you can bring more than just owls, cats, or rats."

Draco nodded as well, before a smile made its way onto his face. "I can't believe our son will be in Slytherin."

"Hey, it's not a sure thing yet." Hermione retorted. Just as she said that, Scorpius came back with his pet in his hands.

"Okay, I've got it!" Hermione and Draco looked in his hands, but they didn't see a snake. Instead they saw a ferret.

"What? I thought you wanted a snake!" Draco asked, looking at his son. Hermione was smiling triumphantly.

"I did at first. But then this little guy ran up to me!" Scorpius said, stroking the ferret's head. He then walked to the front desk to pay for his animal when Hermione pulled out her money.

"Like I said, not a sure thing." She smirked, before following Scorpius.

"This is just great. I still have bad memories with ferrets." Draco said, right behind his wife and son. He thought back to their fourth year when Moody turned him into a ferret. Hermione just laughed and paid for the animal.

When they made it outside again, Hermione turned to her son. "That was the last item on the list. Ready to go home?"

Scorpius, looking a little disappointed, nodded his head. Draco noticed and said, "Don't worry, son. You'll have a whole year of magical stuff to deal with, trust me." Scorpius smiled up at him.

Hermione then took his small hand in hers and wrapped her free arm around Draco's torso. He pulled out his wand and held it up, before apparating them home.

_~0~0~0~0~_

That night, Hermione was in Scorpius's room helping him load his trunk. She picked up his new school robes and put them on his bed while he was playing with his ferret on the floor.

"Scorpius, you're leaving tomorrow. You don't want to be unprepared, do you?"

"No, that's why I know you'll do a great job!" Scorpius smirked, looking at his mother. She raised her eyebrows at him, and his smirk automatically faded. "Sorry." He said quickly, standing up and coming over. He picked up his cauldron and put it into the trunk. Hermione had put a charm on it, so it had no bottom.

But as he was putting things in, she looked at him. "Are you excited for tomorrow?"

He hesitated for a moment before nodding. But Hermione could tell he was unsure. "Honey, what's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing." He lied, continuing to put materials in his trunk.

"Scorpius." Hermione said, looking at him with a knowing look. Scorpius sighed before looking up at his mom with innocent eyes.

"I-I'm actually scared to leave. Everyone says how great Hogwarts is, but I've never been away from home for this long. What if I'm not a good wizard?"

Hermione put down the books she was holding and sat down on the bed next to her son. "Scorpius Draconis Malfoy, there is no way that you will be a bad wizard. You are smart, courageous, determined, and you have a wonderful heart. Those are all the traits of a _great_ wizard."

"But what if I can't remember the spells or I fall off my broom or get lost in the castle? Dad told me how smart you were in school, how you answered every question and knew everything. But I'm not as smart as you are."

"That's not true. You are a lot smarter than I am, you just don't know it. And I don't have a doubt in my mind that you'll be brilliant, just like you father. It may seem scary right now, but it will be easier than you think. Believe me." She smiled. He looked at her for a moment before smiling as well.

"You really think so?"

"I know so." His smile grew wider when she said this, and he wrapped his arms around her. She just chuckled and hugged him back. But then he pulled away.

"Could you not tell Dad about this?" Scorpius asked, looking up at her.

"Why not?" Hermione said with her eyebrows scrunched together.

"Because I don't want him to think I'm weak or a coward. I don't want to disappoint him." At this, Hermione's face softened.

"It's perfectly normal to be afraid. And he won't _ever_ think that about you." Hermione said reassuringly.

"She's right you know." came a voice from the other side of the bedroom. Hermione and Scorpius looked over to see Draco standing in the open doorway, his shoulder leaning on the frame and his arms folded across his chest. Hermione smiled, but Scorpius kept his worried expression.

"I'm not letting you down by being scared?" he asked. Draco pushed off the door frame and walked over to them, before crouching in front of Scorpius like earlier that day.

"Son, the only way you could let me down is if you didn't try. But of course I don't think you're weak. You are Hermione Granger's son you know." Draco looked at Hermione, before looking at Scorpius again. "Your mother is the most brilliant, most strong, and most beautiful witch I have ever met."

Hermione stood up and came over, standing behind Draco and placing a hand on his shoulder. "It's Hermione Malfoy now." Draco smirked. "And your father is the most amazing and talented, smart and wonderful wizard _I_ have met."

"So that means you are both of us. You are already ten times better!" Draco smiled.

"We both love you. And with that, you'll be able to make it through." Hermione added. Scorpius looked at them with wide eyes, before a big smile broke out onto his face.

"I love you guys too." He said.

All was silent before Hermione said, "Now come on. We need to get you packed for tomorrow!" Draco stood up and as did Scorpius, and he started to put more things in. That's when Draco had an idea.

"I'll be right back." He said, before exiting the room. He then came back a minute later, a broom in his hands. "This is my old broomstick. It's a Nimbus 2001, but I'm sure it still works fine."

The moment Scorpius saw it, his eyes grew wide. He ran over and Draco handed it to him. He smiled as Scorpius looked at it in awe.

Across the room, Hermione looked back at her son's trunk. It was all full, except for a broomstick and his robes. Scorpius would wear the robes on the train, and she knew he wouldn't put his father's broom away for a while.

"I'll let you two alone." Hermione said as she walked past them. She put a hand on Draco's shoulder, causing him to smile at her. He then turned his attention back to their son as Hermione walked to the open door. But before she left, she turned around again.

Draco was telling Scorpius a story about when he played Quidditch back in school and Scorpius looked at his father in amazement. Hermione smiled at the sight of them, wondering how she got so blessed with such a wonderful family. They were her boys, and she couldn't be happier. She then left, leaving Draco to tell Scorpius all about the new broom.

_~0~0~0~0~_

The next day Draco, Hermione and Scorpius stood outside their house. It wasn't quite as big as Malfoy Manor, but it was close.

"Ready?" Hermione asked her son. He nodded and she looked at Draco, and he apparted them to Platform 9 ¾.

The platform was full of parents and their children, animals and trunks. Steam from the train's engine floated around, giving off a sort of magical feeling. Since the Malfoy family lived in the wizarding world, they didn't need to go through the wall like Harry did.

As they made their way through the crowd, Hermione held Scorpius's hand tighter. Draco held Hermione's arm and the ferret was in Scorpius's free hand. Then they saw the Potters.

"Oh, there's Harry and Ginny. Let's go-"

"Albus-Severus!" Scorpius called, trying to run to his friend. The only thing holding him back was Hermione. They eventually made it to the other family, but were then greeted with two other families. Neville and Luna Longbottom and Ron and Lavender Weasley. (I couldn't think of anyone else for Ron! Pretend Lavender didn't die. :)

"Neville! Luna!" Hermione said brightly while hugging each person. Next was Ron.

"Ron." She said politely.

"Hey Hermione." He smiled, before pulling her into an awkward hug. Things had been uncomfortable between the two ever since they broke up many years ago.

When Hermione pulled away, she could see that Draco was glaring at Ron. She quickly said, "Y-You remember Draco, of course." She then realized that it wasn't the right thing to say so happily. Not everyone was as used to him as she was by now.

"Of course." Ron said through gritted teeth. He hadn't been able to let go of the grudge between them, not like Harry could.

Everything was silent between the adults, while the kids were chatting away. But it was soon broken by the loud whistle of the Hogwarts Express. At that moment all the parents tore their eyes away from each other and turned to their children, saying their goodbyes.

"Okay. Do you have everything?" Hermione said, checking Scorpius over. She seemed to be making a fuss over nothing.

"Mum." Scorpius groaned as she straightened his robes.

"He's fine 'Mione. I checked this morning, so there's no need to worry."

Hermione looked at Draco before saying, "I know. I was just making sure." She stood up, although her eyebrows were still scrunched together. That's when she shook her head and wrapped her arms around her son.

"I love you." She said as a tear rolled down her cheek. She then pulled away, but kept Scorpius at arm's length. "Promise you'll write home _every_ week, alright?"

Scorpius nodded and smiled. "I promise. I love you too." She hugged him again while still crying, but finally let go after a minute. Now it was Draco's turn.

Draco smiled at his son and hugged him, but it wasn't nearly as long as Hermione's. "It won't be the same without you around. Promise me you'll work on flying, okay?" Scorpius nodded again and Draco chuckled. "I love you Scorpius."

"I love you too Dad." Scorpius said while smiling. Then the whistle sounded again.

"Alright, you better go get your seat with Albus-Severus now." Hermione smiled. Scorpius nodded once more and picked up his trunk. His ferret's cage was on top and Scorpius loaded it onto the train before disappearing behind a door.

Draco and Hermione waited, until they could see Scorpius's head sticking out of an open window. Hermione quickly waved to him as another tear ran down her face. Draco wrapped an arm around her shoulders, waving as well.

Suddenly the train started moving, and Scorpius was moving farther away. He was soon out of sight, and the platform was then left with only parents.

Hermione was still crying as she said, "I can't believe he's gone. Our son is off to Hogwarts right now."

"I know. Is it normal to be a little envious of him?" Draco chuckled, trying to lighten the mood. Hermione slightly smiled.

"I am too. That place had been home for so many years, I _still_ miss it sometimes."

"Well, why don't we go to our real home now?" Draco said, smiling at her. She returned it before he held his wand up and apparted them back to their home.

_One Week Later_

"Draco!" Draco heard his name being called as he looked up from the parchment he was writing on. "Draco!" It was Hermione.

Not a second later, she was practically running into his study. "What's wrong?" he asked, feeling a little worried.

"Nothing!" she then held up an envelope. "We've received a letter from Scorpius!"

At this Draco dropped his quill and stood up, quickly making his way over to his wife. "What does it say?"

She opened the envelope and unfolded the parchment. They both looked at it and read,

_Dear Mum and Dad,_

_It has already been a week here and I am loving it! I've made new friends in my house and memorizing the spells isn't that hard. Oh, I forgot to mention. I got into Slytherin! I guess you owe Dad ten galleons, Mum. Anyway, I haven't started flying lessons yet. But I can't wait to! The sooner I start, the better I'll be for Quidditch next year. I hope I'm great like you, Dad. And don't worry Mum, I'm getting my work done. Hagrid has said nothing but nice things about you! Although he hasn't talked about Dad, only something about a hippogriff? I still don't know what that means, but I'm sure it's not that important. Anyway, I should go since the school owl I'm using is trying to bite my finger. I miss and love you guys so much. See you at Christmas!_

_ -Scorpius_

After reading the letter, Draco and Hermione looked at each other.

"I'm so glad he's having a good time there. Although I guess it would be pretty hard not to." She chuckled. Then she smirked. "And I can't believe that Hagrid is _still_ talking about the incident with you and Buckbeak."

Draco rolled his eyes. "Please, don't remind me. I've somehow managed to block that memory out." Hermione laughed, and Draco added, "And I also remember how you punched me for it!"

"Well, you deserved it." She commented, folding the parchment back up.

She placed it on his desk, when he said, "So, you now owe me ten galleons!"

"You're not really going to make your wife pay, are you?" Hermione said, raising her eyebrows.

Draco thought for a moment before saying, "I think I know of another way you can pay me." He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her closer, planting a kiss on her forehead. She laughed before rising up and kissing him passionately, in which he gladly returned it.

After a few minutes, he pulled away. "You still need to give me ten galleons." He smirked. She smacked his arm and he laughed, before he captured her lips with his again.

**Well, what do you think?**

**I've wanted to do a story where Draco and Hermione are a family for so long. And now, here it is! :)**

**Did I do a good job? I tried to stay true to the characters. Even though I know they would never **_**really**_** get together. :( That's what so great about FanFiction! :P**

**And, like I said before, I couldn't think of anyone else for Ron. I tried imagining Padma or Pavarti, but I couldn't remember which one died. XD So I just chose Lavender!**

**Anyway, PLEASE read&review! I so desperately want to know your thoughts! :3**


End file.
